


With Me

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it, Dy. I'm sorry if I couldn't satisfy you, also thanks, because you've done my commission very well. I'm really glad you're willing to fulfill my silly requests hwhwhwh ;/////;</p><p>looking forward to your reaction, then 8"D// *heh*</p><p>grins, Megumare Hikaru.</p></blockquote>





	With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clara Dyan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clara+Dyan).



Aku _Salut_ , kata _Menyerah_ itu tak pernah tersirat dalam batin dan untai nadamu. Kau percaya rasa _Suka_ itu _Ada Karena Ada_ impian yang ingin kaucapai _Sekali_ dan _(Tidak) Akan Terulang Lagi_ dalam hidupmu.

Yaitu bersama-sama denganku, terus, dan selalu bersatu.

 

* * *

Danball Senki W © Level-5 inc  
original character; Mizutani Aika © Clara Dyan  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

_—Ada Karena Ada_

Pertama kali mereka bertatap mata, saat itu ada sesuatu yang menyelubung kedua jiwanya.

Ada rasa ingin tahu, ada hati yang mulai terkena candu.

Setelah masing-masing mengetahui nama, Kaidou Jin dan Mizutani Aika, ada sesuatu yang semakin jelas eksistensinya.

Rasa ingin mengasihi, rasa ingin memiliki.

Waktu beranjak dan kini keduanya mulai memahami.

Alasan mereka berdampingan di depan altar ini.

Cinta itu ada, karena ada hati mereka yang terhubung olehnya.

* * *

_—Sekali, (Tidak) Akan Terulang Lagi_

“Kenapa kau hanya diam dan duduk menyendiri?” suara _baritone_ milik Jin menginvasi khayalan yang telah dirancang rapi oleh Aika.

Gadis itu terkejut, terlihat dari bahunya yang sedikit mengejang. Kemudian indera penglihatannya menilik remaja lelaki di hadapannya, tampak sebal. “Jin sendiri kenapa di sini? Katanya mau pergi?” lalu pertanyaan serupa sindiran itu terluncur dari lisannya.

“Aku akan pergi besok.”

“Oh … ya sudah.”

Jin mengambil kesempatan untuk berpikir sejenak saat ada jeda yang mengambang. Dihelanya satu tarik napas, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan.

“Mau berdansa?”

Yang ditawari hanya menatap tangan hangat yang biasa menggenggam dirinya itu, tidak berminat.

“Aku tidak bisa dansa,” jawabnya.

“Kalau begitu akan kuajari,” balas Jin.

“Aku tidak mau.”

“Kau _pasti_ mau,” remaja bersurai hitam dengan aksen putih itu menyahuti.

Aika mencibir. “Percaya diri sekali. Aku sudah bilang tidak mau ya berarti tidak! Kaupergi saja sana!” ia pun beranjak, namun tangan itu menariknya untuk berbalik dan mendekap tubuh mungilnya erat.

Sangat erat, hingga gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu merasa oksigen dalam atmosfer berkurang.

“Aku tak bisa memprediksi masa depan, _dan kau juga_. Setidaknya aku ingin melakukan ini denganmu sekali ….”

Aika merasakan selaput tipis remaja lelaki itu bersentuhan dengan puncak kepalanya.

“… Dan ketika kita tak bisa mengulanginya lagi, takkan ada sesal yang hinggap di hati.”

Saat buliran hangat itu menuruni lekuk wajahnya, sang gadis pun gantian membuat udara di atmosfer Jin berkurang.

“Jin berisik … kalau mau berdansa, ya mulai saja,” lirihnya.

Remaja itu tersenyum.

Dalam hatinya ia meyakini bahwa kali kedua dan ketiga masih akan merestui mereka berdua.

* * *

_—Menyerah_

Satu kata yang menyatakan ketidak sanggupan menghadapi suatu rintangan itu ilegal eksistensinya dalam pedoman hidup Aika.

Setinggi apa pun mimpinya, sekecil apa pun kemungkinan dirinya ‘kan mencapai tujuan, sedalam apa pun ia terperosok, atau seberapa banyak luka yang mencoreng batinnya, Aika akan tetap dan selalu berjuang demi secercah atensi seorang Kaidou Jin padanya.

* * *

_—Salut_

Bagi seorang Tuan Muda yang sedari usia pra-sekolah hingga menjadi remaja yang banyak tingkah selalu dihujani atensi dan apresiasi, hal-hal sepele tidaklah menarik perhatiannya sama sekali.

Lain soal jika hal tersebut berkaitan dengan gadis berbandana merah muda yang kerap memaksa retinanya merekam setiap gerak-gerik yang gadis tersebut lakukan.

Batinnya mengagumi dalam hati. “Tetap cerah ceria meskipun nilai tesnya di bawah batas ketuntasan minimal, tetap berusaha membantu teman-temannya belajar meskipun dia sendiri belum tentu bisa memahami materi. Entah bagaimana aku mengungkapkan kesalutanku padamu, Mizutani ….”

* * *

_—Suka_

Sore itu, saat mentari bersinar jingga lembut dan angin berembus membelai anak-anak rambut, Jin dan Aika menyandarkan punggung di atas hijaunya rumput, memandangi kanvas langit yang jumlah awannya perlahan menyusut.

Satu pertanyaan lolos dari bibir manis sang gadis, membuat keheningan yang menyelubung kini terkikis.

“Kok Jin bisa tahan berada di dekatku, sih? Maksudku, aku ‘kan ceroboh, kadang suka membuatmu malu, terus aku juga tidak sepintar Jin ….”

Yang ditanya memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadapi gadis lugu itu dan menyegel bibirnya dengan telunjuk.

“Karena kau selalu ada untukku, karena kau berkesan dalam hidupku, karena sebenarnya kau pintar mengolah hari-hariku menjadi lebih cerah ….”

Lalu remaja itu tersenyum. “… Dan tentu saja, karena aku suka padamu, Mizutani Aika.”

 

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, Dy. I'm sorry if I couldn't satisfy you, also thanks, because you've done my commission very well. I'm really glad you're willing to fulfill my silly requests hwhwhwh ;/////;
> 
> looking forward to your reaction, then 8"D// *heh*
> 
> grins, Megumare Hikaru.


End file.
